Harry Potter y la segunda Generacion
by AvrilPotter
Summary: trata basicamente sobre los hijos de los chicos
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes Pertenecen a JK Rowling

La situacion es asi

**Sirius (13años, Gryffindor, Buscador)y Lily (11años, Gryffindor**--- Hijos De Harry y Ginny

**Leandro (13años, Gryffindor, Bateador)y Katherine (Kim) (11años, Gryffindor)---** Hijos De Ron y Hermione

**Jimena (11años, Gryffindor, Cazadora)**--- Hija de George Weasley y Avril Lubcke

**Eduardo (13años, Gryffindor, Golpeador)---** Hijo de Fred Weasley y Katie Smaller

**Miranda(11años, Gryffindor)y Franco(13años, Ravenclaw)**--- Hijos de Remus Lupin y Tonks

**Frank (13años, Gryffindor,Cazador)**--- Hijo De Neville y Luna

**Christian (13años, Slytherin,Buscador)**--- Hijo de Draco y Pansy

**Malcom (15 años, prefecto, Gryffindor, Guardian, Capitan del equipo)**--- Hijo de Bill y Fleur

* * *

**Segunda Generación**

**Capítulo uno**

Habían pasado muchos años tras la misteriosa desaparición de Voldemort. Harry se hallaba tumbado en la cama, eras las tres de la madrugada. Los rayos de luz de luna, que entraban por la ventana abierta de su recamara, le daban en la cara, iluminando la cicatriz que tenia en la frente, vestigio de la maldición de Voldemort.

A su lado se encontraba una joven pelirroja, atrapada en un profundo sueño. Tal vez por eso no notaba que, su esposo, se encontraba agitado en la cama. Harry había soñando… pero no fue uno cualquiera sino uno con Voldemort...

- ¿Esta todo listo para poner en marcha el nuevo plan? - pregunto una voz fría

- Sí señor - respondido un joven encapuchado.

- Bien, esta vez, no quiero error - dijo la misma vos

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, se coloco los lentes y fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, pero cuando estaba bajando las escaleras vio una luz saliendo de la recamara de su hijo mayor Sirius, se quedo medio pensando en ¿Qué hace despierto a estas horas? y decidió ir a ver, después de todo no tenia mucha sed que digamos.

Golpeo la puerta y alguien Sirius respondió:

- ¿Quién es?

- Harry¿puedo pasar Sirius?

- Claro - la puerta se abrió y a continuación se sorprendió haber la habitación toda dada vuelta, un joven de cabello negro azabache desordenado al igual que su padre se encontraba dentro haciendo su tarea de la escuela.

- Bonita hora de hacer la tarea, Sirius - dijo Harry sorprendido, Sirius se rió

- Ya, es que se me habían olvidado y si no hago la tarea a Snape se me arma una grande - dijo Sirius.

- Si pero¿hacerla a las tres de la mañana¿Quién te dio la idea de eso? - dijo Harry

- Papá, tu me dijiste que cuando eras chico y vivías con los Dursley tenias que hacer tu tarea bien entrada a la noche así que no me regañes - dijo Sirius

- Pero tu no vives con mis tíos -dijo Harry sonriendo-, y nosotros no somos con ellos lo eran conmigo.

- Lo sé, papá, pero es que no podía dormir -se disculpó Sirius.

- Aunque por otro lado -continuó Harry-, haces bien en adelantar la tarea de Snape, de lo contrario te iría mal, parece que nunca cambiará.

Sirius rió por el comentario. Disfrutaba mucho platicar con su padre.

- Ya me falta poco, papá -dijo el chico-, sólo quería corregir esto -y le mostró el pergamino donde apuntaba.

- Mmm..., esta bien, pero no te duermas más tarde de lo que es ya. O mañana no podrás levantarte, recuerda que vamos a ir con tu padrino Ron.

- Esta bien, papá, Por cierto¿tú que haces despierto papá? - pregunto Sirius con curiosidad

- Bueno pues, tuve un pequeño sueñito y me desperté, pensaba ir a buscar agua cuando vi la luz de tu habitación, pero creo que yo ya me voy a dormir de nuevo - dijo Harry

- Está bien papá, buenas noches

Al día siguiente a Harry le despertó una pequeña pelirroja con ojos verdes, que había cumplido once años hace un par de días

- Papi despierta, mamá dice que bajes a desayunar - dijo la pelirroja

- Ya va Lily ¿Qué hora es?

- Las diez de la mañana, hay que darnos prisa, tenemos que ir a casa del tío Ron

- Ahora bajo Lily, dile a tu madre que no me tardo - dijo Harry poniéndose los lentes

- Esta bien papi

- Sirius, date prisa -gritó Ginny desde la cocina

- Si, mama.

- ¿Sabias que tu hijo estaba haciendo tarea a las 3 de la madrugada? -le pregunto Harry a Ginny

- Con razón batalle para levantarlo esta mañana -dijo la pelirroja

El chico bajó las escaleras. Llevaba bajo el brazo una pequeña caja (el regalo) envuelta en papel rojo con dorado.

- ¿Y siempre a que hora te dormiste hijo? -pregunto Harry

- Eh... a las seis papá -contestó el chico evitando la severa mirada de su padre-, pero es que me quede leyendo un libro y envolviendo esto -le mostró la caja

Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer -dijo Harry y para sorpresa de Sirius no estaba enojado ni nada parecido-, sólo no lo hagas muy seguido, es malo para ti.

- Por cierto papá¿qué fue lo que soñaste anoche?

Ginny volteó rápidamente a ver a su esposo al oír esto, quien no se atrevió a verla y contestó vagamente:

- Sólo una pesadilla que no vale la pena recordar.

- Harry¿como fue que no me despertaste?

- Bueno Gin, es que no fue nada importante, ni que hubiese soñado con, él – dijo Harry, los chicos lo miraban, Harry no quería decir el nombre de Voldemort delante de ellos

- ¿A caso quieres que use veritaserum?

- Gin¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? hace años que deje de soñar con él, y todo por practicar Oclumancia

De pronto cayeron en la cuenta de que los niños estaban allí. Ginny se sentó y tomó una tostada, Harry se tomo un café. el desayuno fue silencioso y Ginny de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Harry.

En cuanto terminaros se dirigieron a su sala. Una amplia estancia muy bien decorada.

- ¿Viajaremos con polvos flu? -preguntó Lily

- Si -contesto su madre

- Me muero por ver a mis primos -comento entusiasmado Sirius-, tengo que contarles muchas cosas.

- Bien, ve tu primero Sirius -dijo Harry-, ya que estas tan entusiasmado.

Sirius tomo un puñado de polvos flu y dijo:

- A casa de Ron Weasley

**--- En casa de Hermione y Ron ---**

Y al instante aterrizo en una chimenea, estaba en un amplio salón bien adornado y con muchas mesas, se paro y al instante oyó unos pasos, era el elfo domestico de la familia Weasley-Granger

- Sr. Potter, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley están afuera con los niños si quiere pasar

- Claro que sí Roky - dijo Sirius Sonriendo, al cruzar la puerta vio a un muchacho pelirrojo, con pecas (como todos los Weasley) y dijo - Hola tío Ron

- Hola Sirius¿donde están los demás?

- Ahora vienen, hola tía Hermione - dijo después al ver a una joven de cabello castaño

- Hola Sirius, Leandro está arriba con Eduardo y Frank

- Gracias tía Hermione

**----En casa de los Potter ----**

- Ahora te toca a ti Lily - dijo Ginny

- Claro mamá - respondió, tomo un puñado de polvos flu y dijo - a casa de Ron Weasley

**----En casa de Ron y Hermione---**

en un instante cayo en la chimenea y estaba su tío Ron esperándola

- Hola tío, hola tía - dijo saludando a Ron y Hermione

- Hola Lily, querida - dijo Hermione - Kim está arriba con Miranda, si quieres subir ya sabes donde esta su habitación

- ¿Aun no llego Jime? - pregunto sorprendida

- conociendo a George no creo que lleguen muy temprano - dijo Ron riendo

- iré con las chicas, -dijo Lily - papá y mama no tardaran en venir

**----En casa de los Potter ----**

- Gin ahora tú - dijo Harry sonriendo

- esta bien - dijo Gin, tomo un puñado de polvos flu y dijo: A casa de Ron Weasley

Harry siendo él ultimo que quedaba tomo un puñado de polvos flu y dijo: a casa de Ron Weasley

**----En casa de Ron y Hermione---**

Ron lo ayudo a levantarse

- ¡Que bueno que llegaron! estábamos apostando a ver quien llegaba primero, si tu o George - dijo Neville

Harry se rió por el comentario de Neville, la familia Potter y la de George Weasley siempre llegaban tarde a cualquier lado.

**----en casa de George weasley---**

- Jimena date prisa, llegaremos tarde para variar

- Ya voy mamá - grito una joven, luego bajo rápidamente- ya está

- bien ve tu primero hija - dijo su padre

- a casa de Ron Weasley - dijo Jime,

**----En casa de Ron y Hermione---**

aprecio en el salón en donde la ayudaron a pararse y murmuro algo como "nunca mas en mi vida vuelvo a usar los polvos flu"

- Hola Jime, las chicas están arriba - dijo Hermione

- Gracias tía

**----en casa de George weasley---**

- Ahora tú cielo – dijo George

- A casa de Ron Weasley – dijo la joven

**----En casa de Ron y Hermione---**

Aprecio en el salón y saludo a todos:

- Hola, a todos!– saludó.

- ¿Dónde está George? – pregunto Fred

- Ahora viene – justo en ese momento apareció George y saludo a todos

- Parece que llegamos tarde otra vez

**--- En el segundo piso de la casa Weasley-Granger ----**

Jimena estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando se topo con cuatro personas

- Oh, Oh – dijo entre dientes Jime

- Hola Jime¿cómo pasaste las vacaciones? – pregunto un joven de ojos grises, ella se quedo paralizada

- ¿Qué no vas a responder? – dijo otra voz, Jimena levanto la vista y pensó que por favor sus amigas la sacaran de hay

- Mis vacaciones, pues... – dijo tartamudeando – me aburrí muchísimo, tengo que irme – dijo de prisa

Los cuatro chicos la miraron como se fue y empezaron a reírse, excepto Frank

- Ya no se rían, me gustaría verlos a ustedes cuando estén cerca de Miranda, Megan y tu Sirius cuando estés cerca de Elizabeth

- Ya no te enojes. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? – dijo Sirius

- Nada, claro

- Vamos, te gusta desde que tienes uso de razón- dijo Eduardo

- Y a ella tú le gustas- dijo Leandro

- ... – un Frank colorado, siguieron hablando hasta que entraron al cuarto de Leandro

**-- Cuarto de Kim ----**

Jimena entro rápidamente a la habitación, sus amigas la miraron sorprendida

- ¿Qué paso?

- Tu hermano y sus amigos son unos idiotas, casi me matan de un infarto

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Miranda

- Se me toparon en el camino y estaba Frank con ellos, casi me agarra un infarto en el corazón

- Ya tranquila – le dijo Lily

- Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que me gusta Frank – dijo desanimada

- Sabemos que te gusta Frank desde que tienes uso de razón – dijo Miranda- si ellos no se dan cuenta serian unos idiotas sin remedio

- Y eso incluye a Eduardo¿verdad? –comentó con una sonrisa burlona Lily.

Miranda se puso roja. Eduardo era su mejor amigo, siempre se habían llevado muy bien, pero en los últimos años Miranda había cambiado su forma de quererlo. La chica carraspeó y cambió de tema:

Y ¿qué se siente cumplir un año mas, Kim?

Bien, nada fuera de lo común –contestó.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Eduardo asomo la cabeza. Vio a Miranda y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

- Dice el tío Ron que ya bajen. Casi todos han llegado ya.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la estancia.

* * *

**Fin del primer capitulo.. ¿que les parecio? opinen por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos: 

Bajaron al salón en donde todos los adultos estaban, y la Sra. Weasley (Hermione) les dijo:

- Comeremos a fuera, treinta y pico de personas no entramos en la casa

dicho eso salieron del salón, las chicas hablando:

- En dos días empezamos nuestro primer año en Hogwarts - comento entusiasmada Jimena

- Si, para nuestra desgracia tendremos que soportarlas todos los días - dijo Sirius bromeando, Lily lo miró mal y lo ignoró

- Es verdad, Jime, esperemos que quedemos las cuatro en la misma casa

- Siempre y cuando no sea Gryffindor - dijo Sirius bromeando...

Lily lo ignoró completamente y Miranda dijo

- Mi hermano Franco está en Ravenclaw, puede que yo quede con él - dijo, Kim al escuchar el nombre de Franco se sonrojó y de pronto cayo en cuenta que no estaba en la casa

- ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

- ¿Interesada por Franco? - dijo riendo Leandro

- No te metas

- Franco esta en casa de un amigo de Ravenclaw, viene mas tarde - dijo Miranda riendo

- Espero que no se tarde... -murmuró Kim

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Leandro

- Nada, nada -contestó nerviosa Kim

- Tu mamá se lució con el patio -comento Jime

- Si, y papá ayudo también, casi lo obliga mamá -dijo Kim riendo

Las chicas se sentaron en el pasto mientras que los adultos ponían las mesas y los chicos las miraban, mientras hablaban

- Espero que no nos causen problemas las niñas en Hogwarts – dijo Leandro

- No lo harán – aseguró Frank mientras miraba a Jimena, ella se dio vuelta y se encontró con los ojos del chico, él le sonrió y ella se sonrojó. – de todos modos, ellas no son problemáticas

**--- Las chicas hablando ---**

- Tu hermano se está tardando mucho, ¿crees que vendrá? – preguntó Kim

- No te preocupes, lo ultimo que haría es faltar a tu cumpleaños – dijo Miranda, Kim sonrió

- ¿Qué sucede Jime? – preguntó Lily al ver q su amiga estaba toda colorada

- Es que Frank me estaba mirando hace rato, y me sonrió – dijo Jime

- Oh vamos ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hace – dijo Miranda

- No lo es, pero, eso no fue todo, Eduardo, Sirius y Leandro, también estaban mirando – dijo Jime

- ¿Eduardo? -preguntó Miranda sonrojándose

- Sí... y Leandro y Sirius también -contestó Jime riéndose de la cara de Miranda

- Sí, sí, claro... -contestó esta. Volteo a ver hacia la puerta de la casa- ¡Miren, ya llegó Franco!

Y así era, Franco venia directamente hacia Kim con un paquete bajo el brazo. ella se puso inmediatamente de pie para recibirlo mientras este el abría los brazos para felicitarla.

El le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que provocó que se sonrojara y cuando la abrazo efusivamente casi se desmaya de emoción. Evidentemente Kim se encontraba en las nubes. Miranda, Jime y Lily contemplaban satisfechas la escena.

- ¿Y para mí no hay nada? -pregunto Miranda, bromeando.

- A ti te vi en la mañana -contestó Franco sonriendo-. Hoy Kim se merece todas las felicitaciones

La chicas hubieran jurado que, de no ser porque los brazos de Franco sostenían los hombros de Kim, ésta hubiera flotado de felicidad

Mientras tanto, los chicos: Leandro, Frank, Sirius y Eduardo contemplaban la escena entre Franco y Kim, a Leandro casi le da algo, fueron directo a ellos:

- Hola Franco, que bueno que llegaste - dijo Lea maliciosamente - Kim estuvo mucho tiempo preguntando por ti - Kim se sonrojó

Las chicas, excepto Kim le lanzaron miradas asesinas a Leandro mientras Eduardo le daba con el codo.

- Y tenia razón -dijo Miranda, ahora era ella a la que le lanzaban las miradas-, tu tardabas mucho y creíamos que te había pasado algo, mas bien yo fue la que empecé a preocuparme y le comente a Kim y ella pues es mi amiga y comparte mi penas

Jimena y Lily suspiraron, los chicos no estaban nada contentos, la verdad no se esperaban esto

- Ah, ya veo, Gracias por preocuparte por mi Kim - dijo Franco Sonriendo, ella parecía tan colorada como su cabello.

- Oye y ¿yo que, también me preocupe por ti - dijo Miranda ofendida

- Ya no te enojes hermanita, yo siempre sé que te preocupas por mi - dijo Franco

- Por cierto, Franco ¿dónde están papá y mamá ? -pregunto Miranda

- Antes de venirme me llego una lechuza de mama diciéndome que ya venia para acá y papá esta en Hogwarts, se fue antes de que tu despertaras -contestó Franco

- Bueno... en tres días lo veré -dijo sin entusiasmo y un poco triste.

- Ya falta poco -dijo Eduardo mientras le sonreía-, veras que los días pasaran rápido

La comida estuvo llena de risas provocadas por las bromas de los chicos, a quienes se les ocurría toda clase de cosas. Le cantaron a Kim y la felicitaron, corrieron y saltaron; platicaron de lo que harían en Hogwarts al volver y los nuevos sobre en k casa quedaría probablemente.

- Como me gustaría que todos quedáramos en la misma casa -comento Jime.

- ¿si, verdad? -dijo Kim, mirando a Franco quien iba a Ravenclaw

- Ahora que me fijo, aun no hemos ido al Callejón diagon a comprar el material dijo Jimena

- No te fijes en eso, iremos mañana - dijo Frank

- Como siempre esperando a ultimo momento a comprar las cosas - dijo un chico de quince años

- Hola Malcom, ¿a que hora llegaste y no me fije? - dijo Kim abrazándolo

- Llegue hace poco, perdón por haber llegado tarde - dijo Malcom

- No te fijes

- Mis padres llegaron hace rato, pero yo tuve que ir a San Mungo antes de venir para acá - se explicó Malcom

- ¿A San Mungo? ¿Por que? ¿quien esta enfermo? - dijo Jime Preocupada

- Acompañé a mi mejor amigo a hacerse unos análisis, lo mordió una serpiente - explico Malcom

- Está bien ¿verdad? - preguntó Lily

- Si, pero tuvo que quedarse en el hospital para ver si lo que le entro no es venenoso - dijo Malcom

- Menos mal -dijo Lily-, ¿no quieres comer?

- No, gracias -contesto con una sonrisa-, tuve que comer en el hospital

- Entonces , ¿mañana vamos al Callejón Diagon? -propuso Kim

- ¡Claro! -contestaron todos

- Hay muchas cosas k comprar -dijo Leandro.

- Mi túnica ya me queda un poco corta -dijo Eduardo.

- Es que creciste mucho este verano -dijo Miranda

- ¿Lo notaste? -preguntó este un poco sorprendido-, todos me dicen que me veo igual.

- Yo no lo creo, yo también crecí un poco -dijo Miranda-. ¿Y donde nos vamos a ver?

- ¿En Madame Malkin? -dijo Eduardo

- Me parece bien . - contestaron algunos encogiendo se hombros

Se hizo de noche y algunos se iban yendo

- Lily, Sirius, es hora de irse - dijo Gin desde las escaleras

- Ya va mamá - respondieron los chicos

- Bueno Kim, nos vemos mañana - dijo Lily, sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su amiga

- Nos vemos Kim

- Adiós - dijo Kim con una sonrisa

- Adiós - dijeron los otros

Ya quedaban pocos para irse, entre ellos Jime, Frank, y Malcom

- Frank, ya nos vamos - gritó una mujer

- Ya voy mamá - dijo Frank

- Bueno chicos ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en el callejón Diagon.

- Adiós Frank - dijo Jime mientras lo abrazaba, el se sorprendió y la abrazó, Kim y Malcom se miraban sonriendo. Se separaron al cabo de unos minutos, entonces Frank dijo

- Me tengo que ir, si no bajo mi mamá me va a tirar de las escaleras – dijo Frank, al escuchar eso Jime se rió por el comentario

- De acuerdo, te acompañaré hasta abajo – dijo Jime colorada. Malcom y Kim se miraron sorprendidos y luego sonrieron

- Franco -dijo de repente Miranda-, papá no llegó.

- ¡Es cierto! -exclamo preocupado-, no me di cuenta por la algarabía k se armó en la fiesta

- No se preocupen –intervino Kim-, seguramente tuvo algún contratiempo en el trabajo.

- Eso espero –dijo Franco.

- Así será –repuso Kim.

- ¿Nos vamos hermano? –preguntó Miranda mientras miraba la chimenea, esperanzada a que llegara su padre.

- Entonces, muchas felicidades amiga –dijo Miranda a Kim.

- Espero que te hayas divertido –dijo Franco abrazándola.

- adiós, chicos, gracias –dijo ésta.

Los muchachos se dirigieron a la chimenea rumbo a su casa, mientras Kim se quedaba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Su cumpleaños había sido mejor de lo que ella esperaba.


End file.
